The present invention relates to an apparatus for pneumatically removing dust, and more particularly to an apparatus which utilizes high-pressure air from a compressor to produce an air curtain spreading out in a conical form approximately from the base portion of a nozzle and to simultaneously force out a jet of air from the nozzle at the center of the air curtain, with the air jet surrounded by the curtain, so that dust and metal powder resulting from a metal working process or the like can be blown away and removed by the jet of air.
Generally a metal working or fiber processing operation produces a large amount of metal powder or fragments, lint or like dust, which accumulates on part of the workpiece or in a narrow or confined portion of the apparatus such as a groove, causing troubles during the operation. It is therefore desired to provide a pneumatic dust removing apparatus by which the desired part can be cleaned readily and effectively.
However, since conventional apparatuses of this type are so constructed that high-pressure air from a compressor is emitted directly from the nozzle orifice, they entail the hazard that the metal powder or dust, when blown away, will impinge on the user and get into his ege or eyes.